I'm a Warrior
by SweetestSarcasm
Summary: I postpone death by living, by suffering, by error, by risking, by giving, by losing.  - Anaias Nin


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!**

Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. The fearful are caught as often as the bold.  
><strong>Helen Keller<strong>

* * *

><p>How do you feel when staring the cruel truth of death in the face? Do you cower in fear at the knowlegde your end is near? Are you happy because you will see your lost loved ones? None. I feel nothing as I stare at this big pink beast and his vain companion who have decided to rear their ugly heads on my planet. The planet that I have saved so many times without fear of losing my own life. With that thought in mind I have never once been scared for myself only worried for my friends lives. So here I am in a fight I knew I couldn't win from the begining but I don't find myself scared for myself..no, I am scared for this planet that is my home an my friends along with all of Earth's other inhabitants. If one were to servey the current scene they would see the lifeless bodies of some of my closests friend scattered across what once was a rocky desert but now was no loger rocky and instead of the flat lands of silky sand stood giant creators and scorch marks. I would be seen in a creator not unlike the ones my lifeless friends lay in...only I was alive...I didn't wish to be alive after bearing witness to the brutal killings of those I have loved as my siblings since my childhood. I did not want to watch as their eyes shone with the hope that I would be able to break free in time to save them then changed to despair when they relized I couldn't. I was their hero. Ever since our child hood searchs for the dragonballs when I defeated the Red Ribbon army at age 7 and then King Piccolo and his son. I am a girl so they were skeptical of me at first. I almost want to laugh remembering the crazy adventures my friends and I had.<p>

But that was over now. They were _gone_. Of course there was the dragon balls but its not like the ruthless alien killers standing before me were going to let me pause the battle to go wish them back! Besides...if I told them about the dragon balls existance _I_ certainly wouldn't be the one using them.

"Zarbon, do you think that insufferable wench is dead yet?" The lardy pink man asked lazily.

"I didn't know you had such a large vocabulary." I croaked slowly making my way out of the hole.

"Does that answer your question, Dodoria?" The other answered smoothing out his white cape and fine green hair.

"How dare you!" The first one yelled taking off down toward me only to be stopped by something.

The two aliens appeared to be listening to something intently to something or someone for a while before they exchange an annoyed glance.

"But Lord Frieza! Are you sure?" The large man stressed.

Then I could have sworn I heard something like 'DO YOU QUESTION MY ATHOURITY!' coming from the devices they had over their eyes.

"No sir." They uttered meekly before they punched a botton on the device and turned to me.

"You are lucky girl. Lord Frieza wants you to be one of his soldiers." The green skined man spoke.

"No." I growl crossing my arms defiantly.

"We told him you'd say that. However he said that he would leave your planet in peace in exchange for you services in his army."

"Fine." I grind out knowing its the only way to save Earth and it blissfully ignorent people.

"That was easier than expected. Come." Zarbon said taking off into the air headed toward the place where he and the tub of lard had landed.

"Why does he want me in his army?" I ask becoming suspicious.

"He likes collecting different spiecies in his army." One answered.

* * *

><p>I was silent for the rest of the flight taking in my surroundings that I was sure I would never see again. Even as we flew above the water I dropped lower just to skim my fingers through it one more time. I once again found myself remembering...<p>

**Flashback**

"Master Roshi why are we delivering milk! It has absoloutly nothing to do with martial arts!" A short bald kid whined.

"You'll see." The martial arts master answered calmly and with that he turned and left the two kids alone.

After nodding at each other they set off to do what they thought would be a rather simple task.

"So Chi where is our first stop?" The young monk asked.

"Machona..."

"WHAT! Thats like ten miles from here and we don't have a bike either!"

"..."

"..."

"Guess we should get going then!" The young Chichi exclaimed.

"What! You mean you're actually going through with this!" He squeeked.

"Yup!"

With that the two children set off running into many dangers before finally making it back to their masters house.

"So I see you've completed the warm up then!" The old hermet annouced happily when they arrived.

"WARM UP!" They hollored in unison making the old master chuckle.

**End Flashback**

A smile graced my face at the memory. The good times. The times when my friends weren't laying on the ground dead where I left them. My smile disapeared as quick as it came. The peaceful part of my life is over as soon as I set foot in that ship.

...

As soon as we arrived I was forced in a pod that launched right when the hatch closed. I sighed...I was alone now and the only comforting thought I had was that one of my friends was still alive and she could probably wish others back. They'd be safe. With that thought the sleeping gas forced me to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>When I awoke I found myself in the same pod I was in when I had been forced into unconciousness only this time I had landed once more on an odd planet with a blood red sky and rusty tinted dirt. The land was barren and looked like what would be considered a desert on Planet Earth but I knew there was a strong posibilty that this was what the whole planet looked like.<p>

"Hello. I see the idiots managed to follow my orders correctly after all." A cool voice greeted.

I spun on my heels to see a lizard-like being with spikes adorning his head and blackish colored lips and nails. To sum it up he was creepy.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"Your new master. Your Lord. Frieza." He smirked.

"Wonderful." I muttered dryly.

"Come with me you're going to have to take a test and I have the perfect partner for you." He chuckled darkly.

I nodded silently remembering the terms of the agreement we had made.

He took to the air and went to the right while I followed.

After a few minutes I found myself homesick. I missed that fateful little blue and green planet. It was home and I wasn't going to be able to go back.

...

Only after an hour of flying did Frieza descend in front of a castle of which remided me of the ones that came from the fairytale books my father used to read to me...

My father. Another person I wouldn't see ever again. My mind flashed to the man that was my father...a big man that towered above most others with his silly little hat and...

I almost cried from the never ending stream of memories that I was sure were going to haunt me.

I _knew_ they would...

Appearently my legs had acted on their own because when I was snapped out of trance by a throat clearing I was no longer at the gate of the castle I was in a room with some man that looked mostly like a human but had a monkey tail and unearthly spikey hair and Frieza.

"I was asking for a demonstration of you skills Wench! And you will provide me with one!" Freaza shouted annoyed.

I wasn't fazed in the slightest. I only glared at him then smirked.

"Were you adressing me because last time I checked my name was _not_ wench." I retorted crossing my arms.

He growled and scowled at me.

"Temper, temper!" I taunt.

"I will let that pass only because I will enjoy breaking you. Anyway, you are to leave tomarrow morning on your test mission. Think of it as a survival test..Kakorot you have been filled in, correct?" He smirked.

He nodded.

"Good. You, girl, will stay with Kakorot until then. Remember you _have_ to work together."

**A/N: I hope you like it! :) REVIEW! I need support!**


End file.
